1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a planar optical display, and, more particularly, to a small inlet optical panel and a method of making a small inlet optical panel.
2. Description of the Background
It is known in the art to form an optical panel from a plurality of stacked waveguides. The waveguides collectively define an inlet face at one end of the waveguides and an outlet face at an opposite end. The outlet face may be disposed obliquely with the inlet face. The outlet face may form an small acute face angle with the longitudinal axes of the waveguides, thus allowing the height of the screen to be substantially larger than the depth or thickness of the panel. The panel inlet face generally extends the full width of the panel correspondent to the width of the outlet face, but is very narrow due to the thinness of the panel. For example, where an inlet face has a width of 133 cm, the corresponding length in the prior art would be 2.54 cm.
The narrow inlet face necessitates the use of a complex light projection system for distributing and focusing the image light across the full width and depth of the panel, thereby allowing for accurate display on the outlet face. This complex light projection system increases the complexity and cost of the overall system, and increases the space requirements of the display panel.
Therefore, the need exists for a waveguide optical panel having an aperture inlet which allows for simplification of light projection and focusing at the inlet, without a loss of image resolution at the outlet face.